


reunited (and it feels so good)

by samandbucky



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Glenn finds himself stranded in a department store with the group while out on a supply run, while trying to find a way out, Glenn hears some familiar voices, and finds himself being reunited with the people he thought to be dead.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Glenn Rhee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	reunited (and it feels so good)

“This is exactly why I didn’t want to bring a group with me,” Glenn groans as he leans against the wall, closing his eyes as he can hear the geeks outside. Glenn had been planning on going on a supply run, but Shane insisted that he take a couple extra people with him for backup, so maybe they can start bringing some more supplies back to their camp.

An accident happened, causing Glenn and his group to get holed up in one of the department stores.

“We’re just trying to help,”

Glenn looks over and sighs when he sees Andrea. “I know, and I get what Shane’s saying, but I’m faster and quieter by myself. I manage to bring plenty of supplies back to camp on my own.”

“And we appreciate you for that,” Andrea replies. “It was a good plan, some plans just don’t always work, but I’m sure we’ll make it out of here. We just have to wait it out.”

“Screw that! I’m not sitting around here and waiting,” Glenn scoffs, pushing himself off the wall. “There’s gotta be another way out of here. We’re wasting a whole lot of time just sittin’ here.”

“Well, what do you suggest then?” T-Dog asks, turning to face Glenn. “‘Cos, we sure as hell ain’t gettin’ out through those doors-” He points at the doors where the geeks have surrounded them.

“I guarantee there’s some stairs somewhere,” Glenn says. “Come on.”

Andrea raises her eyebrows as she looks over at T-Dog and Jacqui, and then she shrugs her shoulders before following Glenn. The other two follow as well without arguing.

After searching around the department store, Glenn eventually finds a door with stairs behind it.

“I knew it!” Glenn whoops with victory, and turns to look back at the others. “Guys! Over here!”

“What’d you find?” Andrea asks as they rush over to Glenn.

“Stairs. Just like I thought. These stairs should lead up to a roof, and I bet there will be a way down,”

“And, if not?” Jacqui asks, raising her eyebrows curiously at Glenn.

“Well, then I guess we’ll be back to square one again. Right now, this is all I’ve got,” Glenn says, before turning and making his way up to the roof. “There has to be a way down. We gotta get past these geeks.”

“You’re talking to yourself again, sweetie,” Jacqui says as she makes it onto the roof.

“Yeah, well… get used to it,” Glenn replies. He looks over at her and grins when she rolls her eyes. “Something I’ve always done. Daryl would always call me a freak when I did it.”

Jacqui smiles softly. “Your husband?” She asks, walking over to Glenn.

Glenn nods. “Yeah,” he whispers sadly as he doesn’t like to think about his husband often, his husband who may or may not be dead at this point, and then his head snaps up when he hears more voices, voices that don’t belong to any members of his group. “You hear that?” He quickly glances around.

“The voices? Kind of hard to miss. They aren’t exactly being quiet,” Andrea scoffs, looking around as well. “They’re going to bring in more geeks if they don’t zip it.”

Glenn rolls his eyes, and makes his way over to the edge of the roof to hopefully see the people talking.

“We ain’t turnin’ around!” A voice shouts.

“It’s not like we can exactly go forward either, Merle! Are you trying to get us killed?”

“Startin’ to think he might be,” a third voice speaks.

“Merle?” Glenn gasps. There’s only one person he knows with the name _Merle_ , and that’s his brother-in-law, and suddenly the voices speaking sound very familiar.

It’s been over a year since Glenn has last seen his husband, since the virus broke out and he was separated from Daryl. Glenn looked everywhere he could for Daryl, but he never could find him, and then he found the survival camp where he met his current group, and that’s where he’s been staying.

Three people come into view as they walk towards the building.

“Oh my God,” Glenn breathes, earning the others’ attention. “Daryl. _Daryl_!”

The redneck instantly looks up when he hears his name being called, and stops dead in his tracks when he sees that it’s Glenn. “Holy shit. That you Glenn?”

“Ah, shit. I was hopin’ I’d never have to see that chink again,” Merle complains.

Glenn laughs as tears threaten to pour out of his eyes, and he doesn’t even care that Merle called him a racial slur because that’s Daryl down there. Daryl, who he hasn’t seen in a year, and someone who he thought was dead and gone. “Yeah, it’s me!” He glances over when Jacqui rushes beside him to see Daryl, hearing Glenn talk so much about him the past few months. Even though thinking about Daryl makes him sad, Glenn _loves_ telling stories about Daryl to his fellow group members.

“Thought I’d never see you again! The hell you doin’ up there on the roof?”

“There’s geeks everywhere! We got locked inside, and we can’t find a way down!”

“Glenn! Hey! There’s a ladder leading down on that roof over there!” Andrea shouts from another area of the roof, pointing at the roof beside them. “Maybe we can find something and make it over there!”

“Try to find a way over, we’ll meet you there!” Daryl shouts.

Glenn nods, and watches as Daryl, Merle and the cop rush to the area Andrea pointed out. He then frantically searches around the roof, more than ever desperate to get off this roof to be reunited with Daryl. “Come on, there has to be something-”

“Ah, perfect!”

Glenn snaps his head up and looks over to see Andrea and T-Dog grabbing a wooden board out of a pile of junk, and Glenn quickly runs over to help them. “How lucky,” Glenn grins at Andrea.

Andrea smiles softly at him. “Well, we might not have had a successful supply run, and Shane will surely be mad when we come home empty handed-” She rolls her eyes. “But I’m really glad that you’ll at least get to be reunited with your husband. You’ve told us so much about him.”

“Maybe a little too much,” T-Dog comments, earning a playful eye roll from Glenn. “Come on.” They carry the wooden board over to the edge of the roof, and carefully place it in between the two roofs just as Daryl and the others are making their way onto the roof.

Glenn glances up, seeing Daryl, and feeling his heart pound against his chest.

“Jacqui, you first,” Glenn says, gesturing for her to get onto the board. He sees her about to protest, but he quickly shakes his head. “I know he’s there, I’ll be fine. I just want you guys over there first.”

Jacqui sighs in defeat, and with T-Dog’s help getting up onto the board, she slowly starts crawling across the board to the other roof. Then, Andrea’s next, and T-Dog. Glenn has always been clumsy, so he’s terrified that something will happen and he won’t make it to the other side of the roof.

“You’ll be alright, darlin’, just take your time,” Glenn hears Daryl say.

Glenn takes a deep breath before slowly making his way over to the other roof. The board moves slightly, causing Glenn to stop dead in his tracks. He nervously glances up and sees that Andrea and T-Dog have a tight hold on the board so that it doesn’t move again. Glenn quietly curses to himself before continuing his movements, and then he finally makes it to the other side of the board.

Glenn then feels a pair of hands on his arms to help him down, and he doesn’t even have to question who’s hands they belong to. Once his feet are safely on the ground, he immediately turns around and flings his arms around Daryl’s neck, hugging him tightly.

“You’re alive,” Glenn whispers as he squeezes Daryl.

“‘Course I’m alive,” Daryl replies, wrapping his arms around Glenn.

Glenn pulls back and kisses Daryl with all the passion that he has in him. “You have no idea! I- I thought you were dead this entire time. I tried looking for you. I swear. I’m sorry I didn’t-”

“Kid, don’t apologize for something that’s out of your control,” Daryl warns. “We talked about that.”

Glenn pouts, and then he kisses Daryl again. “I’ve missed you so much,”

“Get a room!” Merle shouts, making a gagging noise.

“Man, you really know how to kill a moment,” T-Dog speaks up, rolling his eyes.

Glenn chuckles softly as he pulls away from Daryl, though staying close to him, just in case. “S’Alright. We’ll have plenty of time to catch up later,” he looks at Daryl and grins.

“TMI,” Andrea groans. “I’m really happy for you Glenn, but we still have to deal with those geeks.”

Daryl gently squeezes Glenn’s side. “We’ll talk later,”

Glenn slowly nods, wishing they were in a better situation during his and Daryl’s reunion.

“Oh, uh- that’s Andrea, by the way. Jacqui-” Glenn points to Jacqui. “And T-Dog. They’re in my group.”

“ _T-Dog_?” Merle asks, scoffing. “What kind of a-?”

“Merle,” Glenn warns as he glares at Merle. “We don’t have time for your racist bullshit.”

Daryl snorts at Glenn’s response, and he gently pats him on the back. “Sure have missed ya puttin’ Merle in his place. Uh, that’s Rick over there, by the way-'' Daryl points at the cop, the last kind of person Glenn would ever think Daryl would team up with, considering his rough past with policemen. “He’s Rick Grimes. We saved his sorry ass from getting eaten alive by walkers.”

The cop, _Rick_ , glares at Daryl. “That’s _not_ what happened,”

Glenn raises his eyebrows at the two, before shaking his head. “Right. The geeks,” he leans over the roof and glances down, sighing when he sees the geeks surrounding the streets. “This one’s gonna be tough.”

After waiting around for what seems like hours, the walkers finally start to disappear slightly, which gives the group an opportunity to sneak off the roof so they can head back to camp.

“How mad do you think Shane’s gonna be?” Glenn whispers to Andrea as they make their way back.

“Mad,” Andrea replies without hesitation. “We promised a successful supply run, and we’re coming back with nothing.”

Glenn rolls his eyes at that. “We’ll have to try again tomorrow. We’ll just tell them that the area got overrun with geeks. At least we’re being truthful about that part.” He smiles reassuringly at Andrea before turning his attention back over to Daryl, who’s already staring at him. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Where the hell have you been?” Daryl whispers, pulling Glenn to the side so they can talk privately.

“Found a survival camp by a quarry,” Glenn explains. “I mean, I spent a couple months looking for you before I found them. It was the safest place to hide out. There’s more people there…”

Daryl rolls his eyes. “Ain’t that just great,” he mumbles.

Glenn grins, and reaches over and grabs Daryl’s hand. “I’ve missed your negativity,”

It takes a while, but the group finally makes it back to the camp.

“Oh, thank God you’re back!” Glenn hears Amy cry as they’re walking up to the camp, running up to Andrea and throwing her arms around her. “You scared the shit out of me.”

Glenn looks over at Daryl and gives his hand one last squeeze before letting go of his hand.

“You were gone for hours, and you come back empty handed?”

Glenn sighs when he hears Shane’s disappointed voice. “Sorry, Shane. There were too many walkers and we couldn’t go anywhere. We were trapped on a roof for ages. On the bright side, we found people.”

“You found people?” Shane asks, raising his eyebrows at Glenn.

Glenn nods, and turns to look at Daryl. “Yeah, we found people. This is Daryl. My husband,” he says, grinning. He looks back over at Shane, who’s all but raising his eyebrows at Glenn. “His brother, Merle. And some cop. What did you say his name was?”

Daryl looks over and spots Rick with the rest of the group. “Officer Friendly!”

Rick’s head snaps up, and rolls his eyes at Daryl before making his way over to him.

Daryl moves closer to Glenn so Rick can introduce himself to the group.

Rick looks up and his eyes instantly widen when he locks eyes with Shane. “Shane?” He breathes.

“You know each other?” Glenn asks, looking back and forth between the two.

“I-” Shane begins, seeming just as shocked as Rick.

“Dad?”

“Carl, wait!” A woman shouts.

Glenn looks over as Carl starts running down the driveway. “Dad!” The kid throws himself onto Rick.

“Oh my God. That’s his son,” Glenn whispers. “You’re kidding. What are the chances you ended up with the cop, and I ended up with the cop’s family?” He looks over at Daryl.

“Must be fate,” Daryl grabs a hold of Glenn. “C’mon, kid. Let’s give these guys some privacy.”

Glenn smiles, and starts following Daryl.

“Hey, Glenn!”

Glenn rolls his eyes when he hears Shane's voice. “I’ll go back to town tomorrow!” He shouts at Shane, before grabbing Daryl and hurrying away from the rest of the group, the only thing on his mind is being with his husband again.


End file.
